


Looking for any OP Thor mcu fanfiction

by Man_of_Glass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_of_Glass/pseuds/Man_of_Glass





	Looking for any OP Thor mcu fanfiction

I've been looking through MCU fanfiction, and I can't find any non slash, thor-centric works. Was hoping someone could help me. Looking for thor-centric works, preferably post Thor:Ragnarok, that have a op thor without any slash, as well as having some canon divergence. Really just want thor murdering Thanos, and the black order.If someone could help i would appreciate it.

P.s. if any have Rune King Thor, or a thor with power levels close to the comics, that would be a plus too.


End file.
